


Птичка певчая

by Fatia



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда работа приходит на дом, а кошмары оживают.<br/>Бета: Alleeya<br/>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птичка певчая

Менестрель любил красивых женщин, сытный ужин, вино и сплетни. Последнее его и погубило. Оттаскивать труп в кусты было тяжело. Одежда покойника то и дело цеплялась за коряги, а тяжесть тела оттягивала руки Чейду. Ему всё чаще приходилось останавливаться и переводить дыхание. Чейд никогда не считал себя слабым, но за пять лет осёдлой жизни в замке менестрель успел превратиться в заплывшее жиром бревно.   
Сверчки пели, надрывно, словно в последний раз в жизни. Их пение отвлекало и притупляло внимание.  
Убийца ужасно был недоволен своей работой: мало того что лошадь вспугнул, так ещё и не сумел организовать несчастный случай. Пришлось добивать неудачливого певца старым проверенным способом, но и тут Эда отвернулась от Чейда: кинжал застрял у менестреля между ребрами. Как же он орал! Удивительно, как вся округа не сбежалась на крик — до трактира было рукой подать.  
Труп в очередной раз зацепился за корягу. Чейд потянул его на себя, пыхтя и скрипя зубами, но не удержался и, поскользнувшись на влажной земле, упал.  
— Да чтобы тебя Эль на вертеле сто лет жарил! — в сердцах выругался убийца.  
Вспотевший, уставший, в испачканной кровью одежде — он представлял собой воистину жалкое зрелище. Самый что ни на есть настоящий головорез на тракте, а не уважаемый королевский убийца.  
Чейд поморщился, вспомнив, как кровь хлынула из раны, стоило ему вытащить кинжал. Её было так много, что руки мгновенно окрасились алым и стали липкими.  
Менестрель рыдал от боли и умолял:  
— Пощадите! Пощадите! Всё что угодно… Всё, только пощади-и-ите!  
Чейду хотелось оттолкнуть менестреля и уйти. Всё, что у него вызывал неудавшийся шпион — брезгливость и раздражение, но он не имел права рисковать.   
Приказ короля был ясен: менестрель должен исчезнуть.  
Вздохнув, Чейд покрепче ухватил его за плечо и лёгким движением вспорол ему горло от уха до уха. В лунном свете рана была похожа на улыбку, тёмную и жуткую. Менестрель хрипел и судорожно цеплялся за убийцу. На губах у него пузырилась кровь, он бессмысленно шевелил губами, продолжая умолять:  
— По… по…  
«Свинью и то было бы проще зарезать», — мелькнула мысль в голове Чейда. Ужасно хотелось вогнать кинжал в брюхо, но он понимал, что бестолку это: менестрель — покойник. Упрямый, отчаянно цепляющийся за жизнь покойник.  
Оглянувшись, Чейд увидел, что овраг уже близко. Поднявшись на ноги, он крепче ухватил труп за ноги и потащил дальше. Надо было постараться изловить лошадь — своенравная скотина далеко успела ускакать и могла привлечь ненужное внимание.   
Шрюд не простит провала: на карту была поставлена репутация королевства.

***  
Вымывшись, Чейд расслабленно откинулся на подушку, позволяя хорошенькой служанке раздевать его. Бокал бренди да согревающая постель женщина — что ещё надо для счастья?  
— Милорд устал на охоте? — спросила служанка, развязывая завязки на его бриджах.  
— Очень, — ответил Чейд не открывая глаз.  
— На кого милорд охотился?  
— На птичку певчую, — ответил он, а потом, помедлив, пожаловался: — Но вместо неё мне попался жирный боров.  
— Милорд такой сильный. — Служанка улыбнулась и расстегнула лиф платья, обнажая грудь. Тяжёлая и упругая — она отлично помещалась в ладони.  
Чейд скривился и, опрокинув служанку на спину, закрыл ей рот поцелуем. Её болтовня раздражала. Скользнул губами по шее, удивляясь тому, насколько холодна у служанки кожа.  
— Милорд… — прошептала она глубоким хриплым голосом. Чейд вздрогнул, настороженно посмотрел на неё и отшатнулся: вместо хорошенькой девчонки под ним лежал давеча убитый менестрель.   
Посиневшие губы были растянуты в жуткой улыбке, а из раны на горле вытекала кровь, пачкая простыни.  
— Спеть для вас, милорд? — менестрель довольно оскалился и вцепился зубами в шею Чейду, разрывая глотку.  
Сверчки же продолжали петь за окном, надрывно, словно последний раз в жизни.


End file.
